Clanleben
Junge:1. Mond: Mit einem Mond sind Junge noch blind und taub, sie trinken Milch und sind aufgrund ihrer geringen Größe auf die Wärme ihrer Mutter angewiesen.2. Mond: Jungen öffnen die Augen und beginnen zu hören, sie trinken immer noch ausschließlich Milch.3. Mond: Junge beginnen Blödsinn zu reden. Manche beginnen Frischbeute zu kosten.4. Mond: Alle Jungen fressen Frischbeute und beginnen wackelig zu gehen. (Davor robben sie nur. )5. Mond: Das Gehen wird perfektioniert und auch die Worte die sie von sich geben sind ohne Probleme zu verstehen.6. Mond: Die Jungen warten sehnsüchtig darauf Schüler zu werden.Schüler:Schüler müssen in erster Linie lernen, wie man Beute macht, wie man kämpft und das Gesetz der Krieger. Dabei ist wichtig daran zu denken dass eine Katze (so wie ein Mensch) selten etwas beim ersten Anlauf schafft. Es bedarf viel Übung und Ausdauer um Jagd oder Kampf Techniken zu erlernen. Auch Klettern und Schwimmen müssen geübt werden. Für solche Dinge wie Liebe ist im Leben eines Schülers gar keine Zeit und er hat daran auch kein Interesse, schließlich ist es für ihn viel wichtiger endlich Krieger zu werden!Auch wenn gerade keine Krieger zur Verfügung stehen können Schüler üben, sie können gegen einander kämpfen oder sich das Gesetz der Krieger gegenseitig abfragen. Das Kauern kann an Steinen, Blättern oder ähnlichem geübt werden.Die zweite Aufgabe der Schüler liegt im Bereich der Versorgung. Älteste, Königinnen (und ihre Jungen), sowie auch teilweise Heiler werden von Schülern mit Beute versorgt und nach Parasiten abgesucht. Auch die Aufgabe des Nester-Wechselns in sämtlichen Bauen liegt bei den Schülern.Krieger:Die wichtigsten Aufgaben der Kriegerinnen und Krieger sind für den Clan zu jagen und ihn zu beschützen, aber auch das Unterrichten der Schüler und kontrollieren der Grenzen liegt in ihrem Aufgabenbereich. Ein Krieger kann mit jedem Schüler in den Wald gehen (egal ob es sein eigener Schüler ist oder nicht) um ihm etwas bei zu bringen.So wie es für einen Schüler Pflicht ist gewisse Dinge zu können muss ein Krieger auch eben jene Dinge unterrichten. Hierzu kommt auch den Schülern das Territorium zu zeigen und darauf zu achten dass sie sich die Position von wichtigen Orten (Mondsee, Grenzen, Gebiete wo Katzenminze wächst) merken.Königinnen:Königinnen kümmern sich um ihre eigenen bzw die Jungen anderer. Eine Königin sollte (außer in Notfällen) das Lager nicht verlassen, solange die Jungen unter drei Monden alt sind und keine andere Königin statt ihr bei den Kleinen ist.Älteste:Die Ältesten eines Clans werden von allen geschätzt und von den Schülern betreut. Ihre Aufgabe liegt darin ihr restliches Leben zu genießen und teilweise die Jungen oder Schüler mit Geschichten aus ihrem Leben zu unterhalten.Jeder, selbst der eitelste Anführer, schenkt den Worten eines Ältesten Gehör, weil niemand, nicht einmal er, so viel Lebenserfahrung hat wie er.Heiler:Des Heilers oberste Priorität ist es, für die physische und teils auch psychische Gesundheit seiner Clangefährten zu sorgen. Zu seinen Aufgaben zählt das Sammeln von Kräutern, dafür zu sorgen, dass der Kräutervorrat stets ordentlich und gut gefüllt ist und das Versorgen von sowohl kleinen, als auch großen Wunden, weswegen auch eine gewisse mentale Stärke von Vorteil ist. Neuartige Verletzungen verlangen nach neuen Behandlungsmethoden, welche entwickelt werden müssen und wenn nichts mehr hilft, muss ein Heiler auch dazu in der Lage sein, seinen Clangefährten zu erlösen. Jeden Halbmond werden sie vom HimmelsClan zum Mondsee beordert und tauschen sich dort sowohl mit ihren Ahnen, als auch den Heilern der anderen Clans aus. Junge passen weder in den Alltag eines Heilers, noch ist es vom HimmelsClan aus gestattet, welche zu bekommen, weswegen es einem Heiler nicht möglich ist, welche zu zeugen - so erzählt man es sich zumindest.Heilerschüler:Der Heilerschüler ist eine meist junge Katze, welche den Pfad des HimmelsClans und der Kräuter gewählt hat, statt den eines kämpferischen Kriegerdaseins, allerdings kann auch ein solcher Krieger nach nicht wieder verheilter Verletzung oder einem Meinungswechsel was seine Zukunft betrifft, diesen Weg einschlagen. Er lernt, anders als ein Krieger, eigentlich sein ganzes Leben lang, selbst dann noch, wenn er seinen vollen Namen erhalten hat. Ein Heilerschüler kann nur die Kräuter benutzen und die Wunden behandeln, die ihm bereits von einem Heiler beigebracht worden und natürlich ist auch er nicht perfekt und macht Fehler während seiner Ausbildung. Er darf oberflächliche Kratzer, Dornen und wunde Ballen behandeln, außerdem darf er Verbände wechseln. Die Nachversorgung einer Wunde muss allerdings einem erfahreneren Heiler überlassen werden.Die nachfolgenden Ergänzungen sind übernommen und beschreiben sowohl einige, im Training zu erlerndende Kampftechniken, als auch die nonverbale Kommunikation im alltäglichen Clanleben.Kampftechniken aus „Warriors – Battles of the Clans“:*Wald-Attacke: „Wie der DonnerClan den Überraschungsmoment nutzt“ #Bewegt euch leise und kommuniziert mit Signalen. Knackende Zweige, alarm-schlagende Vögel und raschelndes Unterholz wird eurem Feind genau sagen, wo ihr seid. #Bleibt gegen den Wind der Feinde, damit euer Geruch euch nicht verrät. #Seht nach frisch gebrochenen Zweigen, umgedrehten Blättern am Waldboden, Überreste von Beute oder Fell an Zweigen. Jedes Tier, das den Wald durchquert, hinterlässt Spuren, dass er da war – und Zeichen wie diese können euch direkt zu euren Feinden führen. #Lasst eure Münder offen, damit ihr unbekannte Gerüche sofort bemerkt. Seid vorsichtig: Wenn es einen Geruch gibt, ohne dass Wind weht, der den Geruch durch den Wald weitertragen könnte, kann das heißen, dass eure Feinde sehr nahe sind. #Helle Pelze sind leicht erkennbar an braunem und grünem Laubwerk, bleibt also im dichten Unterholz. Bewegt euch am Boden – der Feind wird nach Bewegung in Augenhöhe schauen, nicht direkt am Boden. #Verpasse nie die Gelegenheit, deine Aufspürkenntnisse zu perfektionieren. In der Kinderstube, verfolgen Junge ihre Mütter und schlagen mit ihren moosweichen Pfoten. Schüler springen aufeinander von Verstecken hinter Büschen und Baumstumpfen. Das sind mehr als Spiele. Eines Tages werden dir diese Fähigkeiten vielleicht das Leben retten. *Spezialkampftaktik: „Tigerherz lehrt den Nachtüberfall“: #Lernt, euch in der schwarzen Nacht nicht nur auf eure Augen, sondern auch auf eure anderen Sinne zu verlassen. Schließt dazu die Augen und überlegt, was ihr hören, riechen und fühlen könnt. Wenn ihr die Augen wieder öffnet, könnt ihr vielleicht etwas mehr erkennen und eure anderen Sinne habt ihr mehr angestrengt. #Sucht euch einen Platz, an dem ihr euch verstecken könnt, ohne gesehen oder gerochen zu werden und ihr genug Platz zum Kämpfen habt. Am besten ist ein Platz, von dem aus ihr von zwei Seiten angreifen könnt. Ihr solltet den Feind ankommen hören und sehen, wie er an euch vorbeiläuft. #Schickt eine Frühwarnpatrouille – am besten nur zwei Katzen – voraus, die die Feinde aufspüren, wenn sie auf euch zu kommen. Überlegt euch eine gute Warnung, wie zum Beispiel „Ssssssssss“, der Wind in den Bäumen, wenn er nicht stark genug sein sollte, um die Kiefernäste zu bewegen (z.B.!). #Die Nacht sollte komplett schwarz sein, denn ansonsten würden Mond- oder Sternenlicht Schatten eurer Körper werfen. Wenn der Mond oder die Sterne scheinen, bleibt im Schatten von Büschen oder Bäumen, damit man eure Schatten nicht sieht. #Wenn der Feind ankommt, attackiert als erstes diejenigen am jeweiligen Ende der Patrouille, damit der Feind weiß, dass sie umstellt sind. Dann kommen die anderen an den Seiten dazu. Passt dabei auf, dass ihr nicht übereinander fallt und zu dritt eine Katze plattquetscht (:D). Die anderen Katzen sind dann noch fähig zu kämpfen und der Überfall hat nichts gebracht. *Wasserkampfbewegungen: „FlussClan“: #„Doppelvorderpfoten Direktangriff“: Spritzt Wasser in das Gesicht des Feindes. #„Unterwasser Beinzieher (Vorder- oder Hinterpfoten)“: Der Gegner wird es unter Wasser nicht kommen sehen und hat so keine Chance sich zu stützen, bevor er seine Balance verliert. #„Tunken und loslassen“: Fast alle nicht-FlussClan-Katzen geraten in Panik, wenn sie untertauchen, während FlussClan-Katzen wissen, wie man unter Wasser die Luft anhält. Diese Bewegung kann verwendet werden, um sich einen entscheidenden Sieg zu sichern, denn es ist wahrscheinlich, dass der Gegner aufgibt. #„Unterwasserabschluss“: Verwendet das Gewicht des Kriegers, um den Gegner unter der Wasseroberfläche zu halten mit einem festen Griff, der dem Krieger erlaubt, den Gegner kurz über die Wasseroberfläche zu lassen, bevor er ihn wieder untertaucht. #„Schweifplatscher“: Macht den Gegner für einen Augenblick blind, da Wasser in seine Augen kommt. #„Unterwasser Abwerfer“: Kauern und Ausbrechen aus dem Wasser in den Gegner, mit Verwendung der Überraschung und der Kraft, um ihn von den Beinen zu reißen. #„Rushpaw Platscher“: Verwendet das Geräusch platschenden Wassers in eine andere Richtung, um einen Köder zu kreieren, der die Gelegenheit für einen Überraschungsangriff offen lässt. *Spezialkampftaktiken des WindClans: #Nähert euch von oberhalb eures Feindes. Der Vorteil im Sichern des höheren Bodens liegt darin, dass ihr in höherer Geschwindigkeit auf den Gegner zukommen könnt, der geschwächt sein wird, vom nach oben kämpfen. #Verwendet das Licht der Sonne.Die Sonne sollte immer hinter euch sein, damit sie den Feind blendet. In der Blattgrüne, die Mittagssonne ist außergewöhnlich hell und grausam für Katzen, die es gewohnt sind, im Schutz von Bäumen zu bleiben. In der Blattleere „schwebt“ die tiefe Sonne um das Auge wie eine nervige Biene; achtet darauf, dass der Gegner das aushalten muss und sie werden Probleme haben, Attacken von jeder Seite zu sehen. #Wisst, wo der Wind herkommt.Wenn es einen starken Wind gibt, dann sollte er von hinter euch kommen auf den Feind zu, ihn blind machend mit Staub und sie zurückhaltend wie das Ufer eines Flusses. Wenn ihr den Feind überraschen wollt, sollte der Wind vom Feind zu euch wehen, sodass euer Geruch von ihm weggetragen wird. #Verheimlicht die Anzahl eurer Truppe.Die Anzahl der Katzen in eurer Kampfpatrouille kann verbergen werden, um den Feind aus der Distanz zu verwirren. Katzen, die dicht aneinander gedrängt laufen, werden als kleine Kampftruppe gesehen und spornen den Feind an, sich zu selbstsicher zu sein und eine schlechte Strategie zurechtzulegen. Andererseits können Katzen, die in nur einer losen Reihe nebeneinander laufen, wie eine feste Mauer aus Kriegern, die undurchdringlich auf einen im Vorteil seienden Feinden, wirken. #Attackiert zuerst die Ränder der Feindeslinie.Wenn beide Ränder der Linie der Feinde besiegt sind, müssen die Katzen in der Mitte an zwei Seiten gleichzeitig kämpfen (-> „Zweifrontenkrieg“! ;D ). Selbst wenn sie nicht in Unterzahl sind, werden sie verletzlich und in Auflösung sein. #Behaltet frische Krieger in Reserve.Habt immer ausreichende Reserven von frischen, fitten Kriegern hinter der Kampflinie. Sie werden die Plätze von verletzten Kriegern einnehmen, stürzen sich in einer separaten Attacke auf die Feinde, wenn diese versuchen, die eigenen Krieger einzukreisen oder stoppen einen Überraschungsfeind im Rücken. Wenn der Kampf zu euren Gunsten läuft, beendet ihn, indem ihr eure Reservekrieger schickt, um die Feinde zu umstellen und den Sieg zu reklamieren.7. Vorgetäuschter Rückzug und Überfall. _______________________________________________________________________________Schweifsignale: #Schweif hoch erhoben: „Stopp.“ #Schweif ‘kräuselnd‘: „Bewegt euch vorsichtig vorwärts.“ #Schweif hoch erhoben und langsam von Seite zu Seite ‘kehrend‘: „Zieht euch leise zurück.“ #Schweif nach unten zeigend, parallel zum Boden und ’kehrend‘: „Verteilt euch.“ #Schweif flach: „Nach unten.“ #Schweif sich auf und ab bewegend: „Feind gesichtet.“ #Schweif abstehend („hooked“?): „Gefahr.“ #Schweif scharf zeigend: „Geh dahin.“ #Schweif hoch erhoben und von einer Seite zu anderen bewegend: „Bleibt hinter mir.“ #Schweif über dem Rücken geknickt: „Folgt mir.“ #Schweif über Mund des gegenübers fahren: "Sei still." _______________________________________________________________________________Körpersprache:#Mit Schweif schlagen: "Aggression, Drohung, Unwohlsein" #Ohren anlegen: "Angst, Aggression, Unwohlsein (oft in Verbindung mit Fauchen, Knurren, Schweif schlagen und Fell aufstellen)" #Fell aufstellen: "Drohung, Unsicherheit, Angst, oft vor Angriffen, überschwängliche Freude (starke Emotionen)" #Schnurren: "Freude, Wohlbefinden, Stolz, Ruhe, manchmal auch Spott, amüsiert, belustigt" #Augen verengen: "Misstrauen, Argwohn, Drohung, Frage" #Starr werden: "Angst, Schock, Schreck, Depression, Drohung" #Brust rausstrecken, Groß machen: "Stolz, Angeben, Freude" #Schweif hoch errichtet haben: "Mutmachung, Selbstsicherheit, Zuversichtlichkeit, Glück"